Nami Kaze
Air Magic Wind Magic Airspace High Speed }} Nami Kaze (風波, Kaze Nami, Wave Breeze) is a mage and pirate, hailing from the country of Sin. Known as the Mistress of the Seas, she has served as one of the most notorious pirates around the seas of her home country, and Enca, her base of operations, plundering the many ships of trade there. A pirate lord, she specializes in Water Magic to do her deeds, making her very versatile, and very dangerous as well, capable of summoning whirlpools on the high seas. Appearance Personality A lust for fame, power and fortune. On the surface, Nami appears as a typical pirate. One who aims to make it big with lots of riches. Or one that wants to gain a lot of power for herself. She seems selfish, sparing no expense to get what she desires. She often has no qualms in using her body, deceiving or manipulation to trick someone into giving her what she wants. It makes her appear as cruel and manipulative. However, this seems to be a facade put on for her pirate life. History A few years ago, Nami Kaze joined the pirate trade and quickly made a name for herself with her use of her magic. Eventually going from being led to leading a crew of her own, she became very feared by those who crossed her path. As the Mistress of the Seas, she has plundered and terrorized many in her area, adding to her reputation amongst pirates, seafarers and land walkers alike. Synopsis Equipment *'Sword:' One of her most basic pirate tools, the blade. Used to cut, slash, pirece, parry, and more. The sword serves as an extension of herself, that she uses in battle. Combined with her devilish whims, it can become a deadly weapon in her hands indeed. *'Rope:' Another basic pirate tool, she uses this in tandem with a hook to make a makeshift grappling hook which is used in maneuvers and escapes. *'Ships:' *'Other Tools:' It is assumed she possesses many other tools a pirate has on hand. Magic & Abilities A veteran mage, she has gathered experience on the high seas. Ranked as a pirate lord, she is capable of taking out minor pirate and navy groups by herself. Utilizing Water Magic as her main form of battle, she also has prowess in the areas of the air, for complete domination of the air. *' ' (水流, ウォーター, ''Wōtā): An accomplished user of this kind of magic, she can produce and manipulate water to her whims. She is able to command the seas themselves by spreading her large level of magic power into the waters. She can then freely manipulate the waters for a variety of effects. It is noted, since she doesn't have to convert magic power into water, this kind of caster magic takes less magic power then normally thought possible. :Nami has studied water, since the beginning of her life. She has a complex understanding of water, from its flow, to pressure, to its temperature. This allows her to make water hotter, or even evaporate it, by using magic power to increase its molecular vibration. Or using magic to increase water weight, for crushing power. With this knowledge of the composition and inner workings of water, Nami has become a very skilled pirate. :*'Water Natural Disasters:' :*' :' *'Air Magic' ''(空気魔法 ''Kūki Mahō):'' :*'Mist Body:' :Wind Magic (風魔法, ''Kaze Mahō): :*'Airspace' ''(空域, Kūiki): *'Physical Prowess:' As a pirate of the high seas, Nami is no stranger to hand to hand combat. With a style depicted as dirty and underhanded, she usually swift but powerful blows to disable her adversaries quickly. As a result of being a pirate, she has conditioned herself to the highest degree. This is so when it comes to hand to hand combat, she is not sluggish and doesn't get fatigued easily. She is considered to be adept at this art of fighting. :*'Natural Speed:' *'High Speed' (神足, ハイスピード, ''Hai Supīdo):'' A type of magi Nami employs to move at high speeds. Using this in physical combat with her sword, she is a formidable foe with her unpredictable and sudden strikes and moves. She has also managed to apply a variation of this magic to her ships, allowing them to cruise the waters at speeds faster than what was thought possible. *'Heightened Magic Power:' At thirty-five years of age, she has undergone much training in utilizing Eternano, magic power. With this much training, she has expanded on her limits using magic power. Allowing for more effective use of her magical abilities and overall lesser amounts of magical power being put forth to do more. This allows Nami to use her increased magical reserves for more than most initially suspect. *'Sensor': Nami is known for possessing a power to sense magical power. While this seems to be common among most mages, most mages only display the ability either when there is a large amount present or when it is released. Nami on the other hand, can gauge the amount of magical power individuals themselves have. She has become increasingly more accurate in utilizing it to pinpoint exact power levels. Trivia